ellieschatclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Ludwig and the Gang
'Ludwig and the Gang '''is a story written by LudwigVonKoopa22. It is the sequel to Ludwig's Adventure and was released on March 19th, 2016. Synopsis ''A new gang of heroes are born. Heroes who have brought peace to the land. In this sequel to the successful Ludwig's Adventure, these heroes will explore abandoned mines, take on the dungeons, befriend villagers, and fight till the death with one returning foe... Characters *LudwigVonKoopa22 *Thibo1102 *Witherstorm *Lucky *Ludwig Jr. *Luna *Alex Sapre *SuperLaserGuy1 *Ravenclaw *Witherdragon *Precious Plot CHAPTER 1: Not Over So, Witherstorm was actually right when he said it was a good thing we can’t get back. Minecraftia is so much better than the real world anyway. And now, we’re heroes. We have stopped the Four Dangers. Or so we thought… “You won’t believe this,” said Thibo. “What?” asked Witherstorm. “Someone just sent this book anonymously. Ravenclaw has escaped from his cell.” said Thibo. “WHAT?!” I yelled. “How? It was built entirely of obsidian!” “Except the front,” said Thibo. “Remember? He must have broke through the iron bars.” “This is crazy!” said Witherstorm. “We should have built it out of bedrock!” said Thibo. “How would we get the bedrock you idiot?” I said. “Oh,” said Thibo. “But still. We should have made the whole thing out of any block we know we couldn’t break with his bare hands.” “Thibo’s right.” said Witherstorm. “All that matters is stopping him. Again.” I said. CHAPTER 2: Fresh Meat We awoke the next morning to two figures near our home. “Ravenclaw!” shouted Witherstorm. “Where?!” asked Thibo. We looked out of the window. “That’s not Ravenclaw. There’s two figures!” I said. “Guests!” said Thibo. We went down to see if they were friendly. “Oh,” said one of the people. “We’re not alone!” “Hello!” I said. “Where are we?” asked the other man. “Minecraftia. And this is our base camp.” said Witherstorm. “Okay, then.” said one of the people. “Well, I’m Alex Sapre, and this is SuperLaserGuy.” said the man. “Hello.” said SuperLaserGuy. “I’m Ludwig, this is Thibo, and this is Witherstorm.” I said. “Pleasure.” said Witherstorm. “Yes.” said Alex Sapre. “Listen, you’re not safe yet.” said Thibo. We invited them inside where we gave them some cookies. I offered them some armor so they would be better protected, plus a sword and a pickaxe. I let them choose their sets and let them enchant their weapons. “Awesome!” said Alex Sapre. “I’ve never owned a diamond set of armor!” said SuperLaserGuy. “We’re now ready to go mining!” I said. “We’re kinda low on gold and redstone.” said Witherstorm, checking the chest labelled “Riches”. The five went mining in a cave system for a few hours. We stopped when we heard Witherstorm shout, “Hey! I’ve found a green gem thing!” We ran to his path and found a singular block of Emerald ore. “We found possibly the rarest gem ever!” I said. “What is it?” asked Alex. “Emerald ore, green gem only found in Extreme hills or, rarely, Roofed Forests. Only spawns in veins of one or two. Can be used as currency in villages.” I said. “Where did you learn that? asked Alex. “When I was reading the Wiki, you know, before I landed here?” I said. “All that matters is, WE’RE RICH!” said Thibo. “I’ve never found one before!” I exclaimed. We mined some more, passing some coal and iron along the way, until we broke through to somewhere. CHAPTER 3: An Abandoned Mine We had intercepted a mine. It looked familiar. I recognized it. It was the first original strip-mine I had ever dug. “This is where I found a mineshaft!” I said. “I didn’t know what it was, so I left it, let’s go loot it!” We followed the strip-mine for a while, until we came across a huge wooden platform where the massive mine stood, or, what was left of it. It looked like a million creepers had came down and had an exploding contest. “Let’s go get us some loot!” said SuperLaserGuy1 in awe. And so we did. We followed the huge shaft, not even needing to place torches, they were already placed down. However, what we saw was completely unexpected. “YOU DIDN’T THINK YOU COULD SLOW ME DOWN FOREVER, DID YOU?!” yelled the easily recognizable voice of Ravenclaw. We all pulled out swords. “I see there are now five of you goons.” “Is this the Ravenclaw person you were talking about?” asked Alex. “But we didn’t even mention him to you?” said Thibo. “We heard you screaming your heads off shouting his name.” said SuperLaserGuy1. “Oh really?” said Witherstorm. “I won’t delay much longer. I know you’ll eventually fall for the priceless loot that lies beyond the depths of this very world.” said Ravenclaw. “I don’t know what the heck you’re saying, but I don’t like it.” said Witherstorm. “We’ll tear you limb by limb.” said Thibo. “All you have is a crappy wooden sword.” I said. “Oh really?” asked Ravenclaw. We soon realized it was a statement, not a question. He pulled out an iron sword. “Getting an upgrade!” yelled Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw was too busy yelling at us to realize he was in grave danger. He had no armor on whatsoever. I gutted him with my sword and he fell to the ground. He pulled out a mysterious yellow apple. “The Golden Apple,” said Ravenclaw. “the most powerful elixir there is.” He started eating the mysterious enchanted apple, and got up, stronger than ever. We sliced him with our sword, but it did almost nothing, until I gutted him again, knocking him into lava. “Creep’s finally dead!” shouted Thibo. “Yeah! Where’s the cake?” asked Witherstorm. We didn’t realize how much our saturation levels had exhausted. “Yay! Cake!” said Witherstorm. He pulled out a strawberry shortcake and we all ate it. Our saturation levels soon risen sky high. We walked around, but we soon saw an array of Cobwebs, surrounding a spawner. “This is dangerous.” I said. “Why?” asked Witherstorm. “It’s a Cave Spider spawner. A small, blue variant of the original Spider that can POISON you!” I said. Suddenly, these blue spiders surrounded us. We were so lost we forgot the way out. “Quick! We’ll dig up to the surface!” I yelled. We mined super fast with our Efficiency diamond pickaxes. We were out of the Mineshaft in no time. “Guys! I forgot to tell you! I found a chest!” said SuperLaserGuy. “When?” asked Alex. “Before!” he said. He pulled out 5 diamonds, 7 emerald, 3 gold and some black seeds. We got a diamond each, and SuperLaserGuy held on to the emeralds and black seeds, which I told them were Melon seeds and we should save them. CHAPTER 4: Next Stop, The Surface We had arrived on the surface at last. We were starving. We had only brought a cake for a snack, but we ate it back at the shaft. Alex obtained some string from a spider, and Thibo had some sticks. I crafted a Fishing Rod and went fishing. “Fishing is boring.” said Witherstorm. “Well, we’re gonna starve to death if we don’t start fishing!” I said. We soon heard a loud growl. “What was that?” asked SuperLaserGuy. “My stomach.” said Witherstorm. I went fishing in a pond nearby. I caught 7 raw fish, 5 raw salmon, 3 pufferfish, a clownfish and a bowl. “I guess I’ll take what I have back to the others.” I said to myself. I went back to the group, who had built a dirt shack (it was nighttime when I stopped fishing). They laid down five beds and a furnace. We all rested down for the night. It had just turned dawn when we awoke to a zombie banging on our door. It was burnt to a crisp and in its place lay a bundle of flesh and a carrot! “So hungry!” said Witherstorm, eating the carrot. I got some coal and started cooking the fish and the salmon. “Don’t eat the pufferfish. It’ll poison you.” I said. “And it’ll make you nauseous. Seriously, don’t eat the pufferfish, I learnt that the hard way.” said Witherstorm. We all couldn’t help but laugh. I retrieved the fish and rationed it across the five of us. “It’s not much, but it really helps.” said Thibo. “Yeah, thanks!” said Witherstorm, he had eaten 5 cooked salmon, so he must have been starving. We carried on our journey to try and get back home. CHAPTER 5: The Desert Village We walked for miles, surpassing at least 5 biomes. After at least 2 hours of walking, we found a small town. “The Desert Village” read the sign. “Yes! I can finally get rid of these worthless gems!” said SuperLaserGuy. He was referring to the emeralds, which we now had 8 of. “Greetings, strangers!” said a Villager. “I’m the blacksmith of this village. I have some supplies in my house if you need them.” “No thanks, we’re all set.” said Witherstorm. “Hey, I can trade with you! I sell a diamond axe for two emeralds! Unbreaking II and Efficiency III!” said the Blacksmith. SuperLaserGuy bought the axe without hesitation. Well, I’m sure anyone would buy an enchanted diamond axe for just two emeralds. “Two down, six to go!” said SuperLaserGuy. He walked over to a purple robed Villager. We followed behind. “Howdy!” said the purple robed Villager. “I’m the priest! I sell glowstone lamps for an emerald!” SuperLaserGuy bought two glowstone lamps off of him. “Pleasure doing business with you!” said the Priest. We walked over to another Villager, who was the Butcher. “Hey there! If you’re interested, I sell 6 cooked porkchops for an emerald!” “Oh, man, that’s a good deal. DO IT!” said Witherstorm. We bought 3 lots of 6 porkchops. We walked up to a librarian, who was an absolute con artist. “I sell a Depth Strider III enchanting book for 42 emeralds!” said the Librarian. I punched him in the face. “That deal sucks!” I said. It was dark before we knew it. We all claimed a temporary house in the village, just to rest down for the night. We were so exhausted from our little shopping spree. “I’m starving.” said Witherstorm. “Wish I could say I was surprised.” said Thibo. I handed Witherstorm a porkchop and we finally went to sleep. We awoke the next morning to a zombie raid. We saw a zombie attacking the Blacksmith so we killed it. We then saw a zombie had eaten the Librarian. The Priest locked him in a cage made of iron bars and splashed a potion of weakness and gave it a Golden Apple, but this time it wasn’t enchanted. The Villager soon returned to its original state. “Wow.” said Witherstorm. We left the Village in search for a way back to our house. We then realized how far we went, and we didn’t want to walk. “I’m tired.” said Witherstorm. “You just slept.” said Alex. “I’m exhausted, but I’m not complaining.” I said. CHAPTER 6: A Mossy Room In a Mega Taiga biome, I heard about 15 zombies below us. “There must be dozens of them down there.” said SuperLaserGuy. “It must be a mob spawner!” I said. “This is suicide!” said Thibo, as if he was reading my thoughts. “No, it’s definitely a mob spawner!” I said again. I got my Spade and dug down, we landed in a cavern, and the cavern intersected a mossy room. “Told you.” I whispered. “This is dangerous.” said Alex, shivering. “We could get some pretty sweet loot!” I said. I dug my way in and got attacked by at least twenty zombies. “Aaaarrrgghhh!” I yelled. I attacked all of them, SuperLaserGuy and Witherstorm helping. I lit up the dangerous block and opened the first chest. “Wheat, a bucket, a saddle, redstone, AND A CD!” I said. “They’re really hard to get!” said Witherstorm. I let Witherstorm open the next one. “Bread, redstone, another CD, and A GOLDEN APPLE!” said Witherstorm. “Aww.” “It’s just a normal one.” I said. We left the mob spawner and then heard another herd of zombies. “You have to be joking me.” I said. They figured out what I meant in a matter of seconds. “Are you serious, it’s two spawners beside each other?” I said again. I broke through and we all slain the zombies. I opened the chest. “Bread, redstone, a bucket, and a saddle. Nothing special.” I said. Thibo opened the next one. “Two CDs, wheat, redstone and a saddle.” he said. We didn’t get anything of value in the second one. CHAPTER 7: Ice Spike We were on the road again, surpassing a huge mesa and a desert. We soon saw an array of packed ice. “Oh no.” I said. “Ravenclaw.” said Witherstorm. “Well, that means we’re close, right?” asked Thibo. “Close to death.” said Witherstorm. “Ravenclaw lives in this ice cold place?” asked Alex. “He lives underground in his lighthouse.” I said. “On that note, I’m starving.” said Witherstorm. “Why am I not surprised?” said Thibo. We had eaten all of our pork chops on the way. I looked around for some food, although I knew we wouldn’t find much of anything. I saw a lining of crops. “Aww sweet, potatoes!” I said. I looked around for some more food. I found another lining of crops, this time with carrots. I picked them up and then, out of nowhere, a pig got me down. “Hey! Okay, little guy!” I said, giving the pig a carrot. I went to find some more food, but the pig kept following me. I’m guessing he knew I had more carrots, or I had tamed him. “I’m gonna call you Porkchop. You like that?” I said. I found a few beetroot and a couple wheat and that was it. I took the crops back to the group and crafted the wheat into bread. We had a two potatoes, a few beetroot and one loaf of bread each, and of course Porkchop had the carrots. We continued our journey through the Ice Spike, until we saw the lighthouse. “Oh no!” said Alex. “We should steer clear of it.” said SuperLaserGuy. They suddenly regretted making a noise, because guess what happened? Ravenclaw heard us! CHAPTER 8: Old Foes “He, back again, are ya?” said Ravenclaw. “How did you survive?” I asked. “Oh, you know, Golden Apples and their ability to make you immune to fire and lava.” said Ravenclaw. Soon Precious, his cat, came out and meowed at us. She then ran towards us. Porkchop oinked and then they started tackling each other. We all drew our swords and sliced Ravenclaw. However, he ate a Golden Apple and became invincible. “Ha! You didn’t think you could keep me at bay forever, did you?” he laughed. I soon remembered the antidote for all good and bad potion effects. Milk! I remember I still had one and splashed it over Ravenclaw. He was weakened. This didn’t stop him from throwing several harming potions at us. We, too, were weakened. SuperLaserGuy ate the Golden Apple we found in the dungeon, but it didn’t do much. I took four Golden Apples from Ravenclaw and gave the rest of us one each. We fought until night, when the pesky zombies, creepers and skeletons came out to join us. Ravenclaw was too busy trying to kill us that he didn’t realize a creeper was sneaking up behind him. The creeper blew up, and Ravenclaw was on the verge of death. He drank a health potion and an Invisibility potion, and we didn’t see him again. We all build a quick igloo and bedded down for the night. We woke up in the morning. We were so close to home, we got up as soon as we saw the tiniest peak of daylight emerging from the sky. “That was so scary. I actually thought we were all goners.” said Alex. We got up, ate some more potatoes, I gave Porkchop a carrot and we set off. We even passed the Mesa where we fought the Wither. Or, what was left of it. We did eventually get back home, where I saw my dogs jumping up and down in joy. They met Porkchop, but they were jealous of him. “Hey, Ludwig.” said Thibo. “Yeah?” I said. “I was thinking, should we retrieve the Egg?” he asked. “What egg?” I asked back. “The Dragon Egg.” answered Thibo. “Oh, I guess we could put it in our trophy vault.” I said. “Everyone, get your stuff ready. We have a side quest.” said Thibo. Me and Thibo explained what we were gonna do. We all got some cooked food, and a piston because if you try to obtain it any other way, it will teleport. We went down to the Stronghold. It was a lot quieter, mainly because me, Thibo and Witherstorm lit it up so no monsters could spawn. “This is a bad idea.” said Witherstorm. “Let’s just get it over with, chicken.” said Thibo. “Who are you calling chicken?” said Witherstorm. We eventually found the End portal, and we killed all the Silverfish that stood in our way. We then hopped in, and landed on the sky block located in the middle of nowhere. CHAPTER 9: This Is Not The End We saw the Dragon Egg. Witherstorm did not hesitate to punch it. It disappeared. “No, you idiot!” said Thibo. “You don’t punch it.” I said. We located the Dragon Egg. “Witherstorm, you wanna do the honors?” I asked. “Sure!” said Witherstorm. He placed the piston, and then the redstone torch. The end of the piston moved, turning the Dragon Egg into an item. We picked up the Dragon Egg and hopped through the portal. We landed back home. “See?” I said. “Easy as cake!” “Speaking of cake…” said Witherstorm. He pointed at a cake. “Cake!” said Alex. “I love cake!” said SuperLaserGuy. “Who doesn’t?” asked Thibo rhetorically. We ate the cake and I let Witherstorm re-place the Dragon Egg in the vault. In the vault there was the beacon and the sponge, from when we killed three of the Four Dangers. There was also a mysterious orange block. “Don’t touch that.” I said. “Why?” asked Witherstorm. “It’s a Command Block. Such objects can hold unspeakable peril.” I answered. We left the vault and went to the bedroom. “I’m extremely tired.” said Witherstorm. “That’s new.” said Thibo. We all went to bed. CHAPTER 10: The Witherdragon We awoke the next morning to a huge crunch. We went downstairs to discover that the Dragon Egg and Command Block were gone. “Oh no!” I said. “Ludwig, why “oh no”?” asked Alex. “This is bad! This is REALLY bad!” I said. We went outside and saw a huge purplish dragon, similar to the Ender Dragon but with three heads. We chased after it but it started attacking us. It didn’t just breathe fire. It breathed fire and shot Wither skulls from its heads! “What do we do, Ludwig?” asked Witherstorm. “I don’t know!” I yelled. The foul beast flew away, but we followed it. It was flying considerably fast. We just couldn’t outrun it. It protected itself by shooting its skulls at us. We were able to dodge them. “We’re all gonna die!” yelled SuperLaserGuy. By this point we were realising who took the Command Block, why they took it and what they’d used it for. “Dragons don’t become like this soon after being born!” I yelled. “Your point is?” Thibo yelled back. “My point is, the growth was accelerated! Someone used the Command Block to create this! And I know dang well who took the Command Block!” I yelled back. CHAPTER 11: The Command Block We ran back to the Ice Spikes. Everyone knew by now who I suspected had taken the Command Block, and who had used the Command Block on the Dragon Egg to create this foul Ender Dragon/Wither hybrid. We entered the lighthouse. “Ravenclaw has to be in here!” I yelled. “And you’re damn well right.” said a voice. It was, as always, Ravenclaw. I walked up to him and punched him. I wanted answers. “WHY DID YOU STEAL MY MOST VALUABLE BLOCK?!” I yelled. “To create chaos! Utter chaos! To try and KILL YOU!” Ravenclaw yelled. “Well you did a great job.” said Thibo sarcastically. “Anyway, I don’t have time for this.” said Ravenclaw. He pulled out the Command Block. He pressed multiple dials on it, and there popped an obsidian rectangle. Ravenclaw lit it using a Flint and Steel, and then ducked into the Nether. We went in after him. CHAPTER 12: Back To Hell We had almost managed to forget how terrifying and sombre the Nether was. The Hell Fire, the blazes, the Wither skeletons, the Ghasts. “I’m just glad we came prepared.” said Thibo. We wished he didn’t say that, because a Ghast fired a fireball at us. Luckily, I had a nice little trick in my arsenal. I reflected the fireball back at the Ghast and it died almost instantly. “Nice!” I said. And then, we saw Ravenclaw. It seems he had never been to the Nether, as he was running around in circles with no armor and barely any resistance, except his Iron Sword and a couple Golden Apples. We saw an array of Zombie Pigmen and a few Wither skeletons. The Zombie Pigmen weren’t attacking us, but the Wither skeletons were going wild. They ran towards us, so I threw a bundle of TNT at them. They blew up, and a saw a black box lying on the ground. I picked it up. “Holy cow! A Wither Skeleton skull!” said Thibo in awe. I had read that they could be used as a disguise, so I put one on my head. The Wither skeletons were not attacking us anymore. We saw Ravenclaw getting attacked by Pigmen, but why were they attacking him and not us? I soon figured it out. They only attacked you if you attacked them, similar to Wolves. Ravenclaw struggled to kill them, but he managed eventually. “Duck!” yelled Alex. A ghast had shot a fireball at us. We all dodged it. “That was close!” said SuperLaserGuy. “Let’s get him!” yelled Witherstorm. We all ran towards him. I pinned him down. “Gives us the command block, you filthy potion-throwing scum!” I said. Ravenclaw laughed. “You may think you can stop the Witherdragon, but you are mistaken. You are risking your lives for nothing.” said Ravenclaw. “Wrong! We’re not risking our lives for nothing. We’re risking our lives because there’s something worth risking them for.” I said. Ravenclaw laughed again, drank an Invisibility potion, and vanished. CHAPTER 13: Never Stop Fighting We struggled to find our way back to the Portal. We eventually got back, but the portal had been unlit. “Ravenclaw!” yelled Witherstorm. “So, we’re stuck.” said Thibo. “Maybe we could craft a lighter?” I said. “Yeah! Ludwig, what do you have on you?” asked Alex. “I just have a piece of Iron.” I replied. “I have some flint, and some gunpowder.” said Thibo. “And I have a lump of coal.” said Witherstorm. “I know what we can make!” I said. I put the Iron and the flint together and created a Flint and Steel. “Guys.” I said. “What?” asked SuperLaserGuy. “Just remember, never stop fighting.” I said. “Yes.” said SuperLaserGuy. I relit the portal and we all went through. We arrived in the chamber of the lighthouse, but Ravenclaw was nowhere to be seen. CHAPTER 14: The Plan We looked around, but we still didn’t find him. “Dang it!” said Witherstorm. “Guys. We have to start focusing on the bigger picture.” said Alex. “Alex is right. There’s a three headed dragon on the loose.” I said. “Ludwig, how are we supposed to take it on? This isn’t the End. Our world isn’t a floating island. The Witherdragon could be anywhere.” said Thibo. “We’ll have to ambush it.” I said. “How?” asked SuperLaserGuy. “Someone will have to craft a distraction, then me and someone else will get an angle on it.” I said. “I’ll help Ludwig.” said Witherstorm. “That’s what I was hoping for.” I said. “Well, come on guys! We have a Witherdragon to kill!” commanded Witherstorm. We all climbed the ladder and left the Lighthouse. CHAPTER 15: Five Versus Two We were on the scene. The Witherdragon was now twice its size, presumably Ravenclaw using the Command Block. “We’re so dead.” said Thibo. “I feel like that got bigger.” said Witherstorm. “That’s probably because, it did.” I said. Ravenclaw was standing there. “Ha! I’ve programmed the Command Block to put the Witherdragon on my side!” he yelled. It had left a huge crater, and Ravenclaw was made it double in size. Thibo walked over to Ravenclaw and punched him. He actually almost knocked him out. “I’ll distract it!” said SuperLaserGuy. “Alex, you help Thibo fight Ravenclaw!” I yelled. “Me and Ludwig will get an angle on it.” said Witherstorm. It was quite possible our greatest battle yet. SuperLaserGuy was building a redstone machine of sorts. Thibo and Alex were tackling Ravenclaw,and me and Witherstorm were firing our bow and arrow at the Witherdragon. “We need more arrows!” yelled Thibo. “I can do better than that!” yelled SuperLaserGuy. He had built a huge stone machine, with a redstone circuit connecting to a dispenser. It had a banner with TNT on it. He pulled a lever and the dispenser started spewing out TNT and it was hitting the Dragon. Me and Witherstorm jumped on a block of TNT and got blasted onto the Dragon. Witherstorm stabbed his sword into the Witherdragon’s neck, and I was repeatedly cutting it with mine. Meanwhile, Thibo and Alex had knocked Ravenclaw clean out. However, the dragon flew straight into SuperLaserGuy’s TNT cannon, and knocked him 300 blocks into the air. He fell down with a huge crunch. “No!” yelled Witherstorm. I slashed it in the back, and it fell down heads first. Witherstorm stabbed it in the heart. Suddenly, lights emerged and orbs were being spewed out all over the place. The dragon imploded, leaving only a Purplish-blackish Nether Star in its place. The dragon was dead. However, our main concern was SuperLaserGuy. We all walked over to him. “Hey guys.” said SuperLaserGuy with all his might. “Don’t die!” said Witherstorm, in an upset voice. “I’m trying not to, but it’s - not working.” he said in a crackling voice. “It’s okay. You’re surrounded by friends.” I said. “I’m just glad I’m going to die a hero - with good intent.” said SuperLaserGuy. Witherstorm shredded a tear from his eyes. “Wait!” yelled Thibo. We had almost forgot about him and Alex. They ran over, and saw SuperLaserGuy slowly dying. “We salvaged something from Ravenclaw’s unconscious body.” said Alex. He got out a Golden Apple from his pocket, and fed it to SuperLaserGuy. He slowly got up and looked at all of us. “Thanks, Alex.” said SuperLaserGuy. CHAPTER 16: Ultimate Victory It was one week later. We were all celebrating. Me and Thibo locked Ravenclaw deep underground, in a cage completely built out of obsidian. Even Porkchop and all my dogs were barking and oinking, mad with excitement! They barely knew who Ravenclaw was! I got up on the balcony of my house. Thibo, Witherstorm, Alex, SuperLaserGuy, Porkchop, Lucky, Ludwig Jr and Luna were all below. “Hello, my friends and pets. Today, we had fought another battle, against Ravenclaw, and the Witherdragon, a three headed dragon created from a modded Dragon Egg. I just wanna thank Witherstorm, for helping me destroy the creature. I couldn’t have done it without him.” I said. Witherstorm looked relatively happy. Thibo, Alex and SuperLaserGuy clapped while my dogs barked and Porkchop oinked. “I wanna thank SuperLaserGuy for distracting it. He, too, was a huge help, and he, too, I couldn’t have done without.” I continued. Everyone clapped, barked or oinked. “And last of all, Thibo and Alex. Obviously me, Witherstorm and SuperLaserGuy couldn’t manage with Ravenclaw, so Thibo and Alex did it. Alex also proved of what friendship truly is: helping your friends in a time of need. Without Alex, SuperLaserGuy would not be here, standing below this very balcony.” I said. Everyone clapped. CHAPTER 17: This Is Just The Beginning This was when the party truly started. I locked the Witherdragon Nether Star in my chamber, and I also locked the Command Block in a secret room only Redstone geniuses would guess. Alex baked a cake, and I made some cookies. Thibo milked a cow for beverage. “A toast, for everyone in this little gang!” I said. We all drank our milk buckets and then ate the food (our main dinner was a steak, a loaf of bread and an apple each) and made a Jukebox. We played the CDs we obtained from the dungeon. Even though we had stopped the Four Dangers, and killed the Witherdragon. This was just the beginning... Trivia *It is possible chapters 9 and 17's names is one sentence split up, as chapter 9 is called "This Is Not The End" and chapter 17 is called "This Is Just The Beginning", so the full sentence would be "This is not the end, this is just the beginning." which seems like something Ludwig or someone out of his gang would say. *Ravenclaw's quote "Getting an upgrade." is a reference to one of the Minecraft achievements. Category:Stories Category:Minecraftia Category:Ludwig and the Gang Category:Stories Published in 2016 Category:Completed Stories Category:EllegaardRedstone22 Category:Gerald-XR-Donovan